halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pikapi
Hope Learning to use the Rozh Okay, thanks. :) -- Rozh[[User talk:Rozh|( Talk )]] 18:10, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Freeman, the ONI recon operator, is in the jungle of Tourtwign, and the battlegroup isn't quite in orbit, but I suppose they'll be dropping in over the same continent; I haven't decided on specific locations, though. Thanks for inviting me, and don't be afraid to give me a pointer if I go off-track at all. Cheers, -- Rozh[[User talk:Rozh|( Talk )]] 22:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) No, its fine. I'm conjuring up a plan right now, so we'll see how it goes. ;) -- Rozh[[User talk:Rozh|( Talk )]] 01:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Looks like I better get in the fight. I mean, you can't have a big battle without a crazy Russiann guy, right? and while I'm at it, does the Hope system have an asteroid belt? Azecreth 12:44, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Diagram Who does the sucidal crash and blows up, Jomundar, or the banshees? -Therider Rides Alone 22:11, March 2, 2011 (UTC) RP Hey, thanks for the invite to Losing Hope. I've never written in for an RP before, so i'm not exactly sure how to start. I've added my name and a few characters to the list, but i'm not sure what to do exactly, I don't want to randomly cut into what someone else was writing by announcing my Character's random arrival. So, could you advise me on how to start? Thanks. Brodie-001 Sorry I was out a while! Yes, Susie is going to go rampant and cause a after-war, well, war. She's going to attempt to amass all the AI she can, Dumb or Smart, and overthrow the "Pathetic life-taking human race"! By the way, what happened to the Infinite Loop? How was it deleted in my absence? I thought it could only be so if I refused to take help, if help was given? No one tried, as I may recall before my leave. -M.S. 20:14, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Subject 1: I will return, but this time, no mistakes. No one cares enough to help iron out flaws. Mods only want to crush the weak and those with flaws. Social Darwinism is at work here and something must be done. For now, I will rewrite the I.L. as Des 'Morot, as the only problems I was acknowledged of I had corrected. I am not dead, not yet. Subject 2: On the brighter side of things, Susie was commanded to terminate all AI she was attached to, including herself, to prevent the Cult (who's page I shall create later, after my current problems are resolved) from getting valuable data. She goes against her orders and instead kills all within the Archive (her computer's housing). From then on she is a rampant AI seeking to bring order to the world by eliminating the blood-thirsty humans. She fails, of course, but it is an epic story. I've always preferred AI over humans ;) Your friend, -M.S. 20:45, March 3, 2011 (UTC) No no no, you see its...complicated. Susie was the SI for Hope, but she was recovered and shipped off-world before the destruction of the planet. Later she goes through all of the above said. I hope that clears some things up, and I've tried to make Halo: Infinity closer to a romance than all five Halo games combined (yes, even ODST), but I like how you're thinking. This wikia definantly needs a little more romance novels, as even Bungie has add a sub-plot romance in ODST. May Lady Luck be with you, -M.S. 13:52, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thank you for giving me a hand. I'm currently making a page for the UNSC Bright New Day. The timing of the RP fits in perfectly with a 'gap' in my character's Timeline, as they had barely managed to escape from Reach. I'll put that they heard the distress signal en-route to Earth, and decided to assist the UNSC Forces there. I'll probably have them land somewhere out of the way, somewhere like Tourtwign, which seems perfect for hiding. Once i'm done with the ship, i'll update my things, and get started when I can. Again, thanks for the tips, i'll try and make some good contributions. -Brodie-001 I dunno. That sounds kinda wierd to me. But I have no real disagreements. Right now, I'm working on our page for the Sanghieli-San 'Shyuum War, with our alternate ending, of course. Azecreth 20:17, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I finished the Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War page. If you have any comments or complaints, then let me know. I'm thinking of doing the PoD for the INSc next, but I can't decide if it should be during the Inteprlanetary war, or the Rainforest war. Any preference? Azecreth 18:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) The Rainforest Wars. Basically, the UNSC fought a war against Koslovic and Frieden fforces in South America. Azecreth 23:22, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Wait, It was only My guys minus Ryder, Quinn and Bravo 029. Where do you and Ryder come from? -Therider Rides Alone 17:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Ask AHS about the farm situation. -Therider Rides Alone 00:58, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Use this one instead. :) — subtank (7alk) 01:08, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Started the Interplanetary War page, but content is welcome. Azecreth 00:09, March 19, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hey you gonna Post? -Therider Rides Alone 00:42, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Via relaying it off multiple orbitals (sattelites, frigates, moons, etc.) -M.S. 01:41, March 25, 2011 (UTC) That changes my whole canon. Besides, That would mean going back to post 183 and changing it. so, Sorry! By the way, actually pick up my phone calls or all the least return them. -Therider Rides Alone 10:34, March 25, 2011 (UTC) You posting. -Therider Rides Alone 20:39, March 25, 2011 (UTC)